Naruko and Sierra
by Preci LV
Summary: Sierra Uchiha, a flirty bisexual ninja-to-be meets a new girl, Naruko Uzumaki and befriends her. Sierra eventually ends up falling in love with her despite picking fights with her former love, Ross Roth.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note:

I believe that they are a lot of NaruSasu fanfictions on this site and I appreciate it. But, are there any fanfictions of NaruSasu as _females...?_ Enjoy this story!

* * *

As the millions of eyes were paired on the new kid, the new _girl_ , she was blushing really red. As if she wasn't prepared mentally. Who blamed her? If I was her, I would have hidden under a desk. I smirk. She wouldn't last after this. I know it.

"Class," says Iruka-san. "This is Naruko Uzumaki. Treat her with respect."

My eyebrow cocks up a bit as she stumbles on her feet a bit as she sits next to me. She hides her face with her hands and groans. I chuckle. She turns to face me and says, "I'm so embarrassed!"

"That's what happens here at the Ninja Academy. Sierra Uchiha."

"Naruko Uzumaki."

"Yeah, I know."

"Right...aw geez!"

I chuckle again as I dust off my black pleated skirt. "Calm down. The next few days would be okay, I guess."

"Can we friends? I mean...if you want."

I look at her for a minute. "I don't make friends easily."

"Oh, _please_?! You're actually **worth** being friends with, gosh darn it!"

Iruka-san comes over and smacks his ruler in front of us, on my desk is more like it. I growl. "Iruka-san. No disrespect...but REALLY?"

"Sierra, you know my rules here, you know."

I roll my eyes while Ross Roth chuckles lowly, his cloak blocking his face. I sneer at him. I knew he was laughing at me. We'd been enemies for years now. He was sitting in front of me, which was his FIRST mistake. I pull his hoodie back, revealing his dark purple spiky hair. He feels the top of his head and glares at me. I laugh. Iruka-san sighs as he goes back to his desk. Dealing with savvy sixteen year old bad asses wasn't in his resume. I chuckle a bit while Naruko giggles. I roll my eyes. Typical blonde chicks...I tell her, "If you want to hang out with me, lose the laugh, lose the bubbly attitude, lose it all. I don't hang out with damn babies."

"Okay, Mrs. Sassy Pants.", she says with another giggle.

"AND _please!_ You need to learn to swear!"

"But...that's bad."

" _I'm_ bad. Now swear. Or else."

"Don't listen to this bitch, new girl.", says Ross. "She'll get you into trouble."

"You're just mad because you tried to hook up with me last year and failed."

"YOU tricked me into hooking up with you!"

"You liked it.", I say with a flirty wink. Ross steams while Grace Logan stares at us. "You are a bad ass, Sierra."

"Says the person with green skin."

Grace glares at me and sticks out her tongue. Naruko was looking at me and sighs with a smile. I look at her back. "What?"

She blushes. "Oh, nothing."

"Hmm."

Sid Haruno, one of the smartest ones in the Ninja Academy, looks at us and says, "Can you guys please shut it? SOME of us want to learn."

"And **some** of us don't care!"

Iruka-san clears his throat and says, "Class! I know that having a new student to our class can be exciting, but WE do have class to wrap up here! As I was-"

The bell finally rings and some of us dash out. Iruka-san sighs as he sits back down. He stops me and the new girl. "Sierra. Be good to Naruko. No more of your shenanigans!"

"Sure...no more bullcrap from me.", I say with one hand behind my back, secretly crossing my fingers as I usually do. I grab Naruko by the arm and drag her out of the classroom before Iruka-san goes into his boring lectures again. I go to my locker and grab my bento box. "So. Naruko. Where did you go to school?"

"Um. It was like near this one. I forget what it was called. Brain dead."

"Brain dead.", I say, rolling my eyes. "Bet you it was that crappy ass all-girl school, wasn't it?"

"How did you-"

"I went there before a few years ago before I got kicked out."

"Really?"

"Don't act shocked."

I close my locker and held her hand. Going to the cafeteria. "Why were you kicked out?"

"Turns out that the teachers hate lesbianism and bad girls...like me."

"Are you a feminist?"

"Meh. Don't know what the hell that means. I guess..?"

"It means you believe in women's rights."

"OH! That's the word! Yep. What? Have you EVER been a feminist? Or _hung out_ with one?"

Naruko looks at me blankly. "Nope."

"DAMN, your life's boring!"

She looks at the ground before asking me, "Are you...you know. Gay?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I like girls, but no, since I like boys too."

"You're bi?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?", my voice rising a bit.

"No, no.", she says, shaking her head rapidly.

I smirk.

I grab her arm and sat her down. Naruko opens her bento box. Taking out an apple, a rice cake, and a turkey sandwich. Munching on the sandwich triangle. I glare at her, shaking my head.

"What?", she asks.

"Nothing.", I mumble. "Bunny."

"I'm NOT a bunny."

I smirk. Savannah Nara and Casey Akimichi scoot next to me. A wicked smirk on Savannah's face creeped me out by a millennium. She looks at me and says, "Showing the new bunny around?"

"Why do you girls keep calling me that?!"

"Oh...don't know. Maybe it's because of your **pink**."

Naruko looks at her outfit: a bright pink t-shirt, a white pleated skirt, pink high heels and her long blonde hair was tied in pink rabbit scrunchies.

She blushes and glances at Savannah and Casey. Savannah was smirking wickedly while Casey was eating away on her chips. I sigh as I look over at Ross' table, where he was sitting with those Titan bozos!

Ross Roth: Public Enemy Number One, my former fling a year ago before I dumped him. Now he hates my guts. Don't blame him. It WAS a one-night stand...He has the ability of telekinesis and he's some sort of alien. Ever dated an alien...? Don't do it.

Grace Logan: Has a crush on Ross and hates me for dumping him. You try doing a one-night stand _sober_. She's some sort of a mutant thing with green skin and can change into animals...yay.

Darcy (Rose) Grayson: The black spiky-haired tomboy leader of them. She's incredibly _bossy and snobby_ and I HATE her!

Seth: Don't really know what his last name is...An orange-colored alien hottie from outer space that Darcy has a crush on...she'll _never_ get with him. He's too stubborn for love.

Vanessa Stone: A black half-robot, half-human whose superficial intelligence mocks me.

They were all gossiping and Ross was glaring at me with Gracie. I stick my tongue out at them and stiff a wave at them. Darcy looks back and growls at me.

Naruko looks at them and asks me, "Why do they hate you so much?"

"Because I'm human."

"She's a TOTAL badass, Bunny.", jokes Savannah. "Sierra is poison."

"And _Savannah_ here is a know-it-all jackass...", I retort back.

Savannah hisses at me and takes Casey with her to another table. Casey waves at the both of us, smiling and eating her chips. Naruko looks at me and smiles. I was eating my apple. Naruko was staring at my blue shirt.

"What...?"

"Nothing," she says, blushing. "It's just...do you _always_ show your chest like that?"

I look at the front of my shirt, put both hands on my boobs and shake them. "Why...? You see something that you _like..._?"

Naruko stammers and blushes. "Stop it or else you get us in trouble!"

I laugh as I pinch her whisker-cheek.

"What's next in our schedule after lunch...?", she asks me.

"Kakashi-san. Ugh. I hate him. He's a douche...though he's cute."

"You're a flirty bunch."

"I know."

I smirk and she laughs at me. This is a start of a new yet strangely unusual relationship...


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi-san was looking gorgeous as ever. His white spiky hair. The mask over his mouth. The way he wears his headband over his eye. I lower my eyelashes at him and smile. Naruko sits next to me again. I lowly groan and force myself to smile.

"What now, Bunny?"

"Stop calling me 'bunny'! I'm not a bunny!"

"Tomorrow...no. TODAY, we're going shopping!"

"What? Why?"

"To get **you** new clothes!"

" _Whyyyyy_? What is wrong with my clothes, Si-Si?"

"Don't! Call me Si-Si. That's a dog's name! And I'm. No. Bitch."

Naruko sinks into her desk and nods shyly.

I straighten up in my seat and glare at her.

"I didn't know you can be so mean, Sierra..."

"I'm **not** mean! I'm...different."

Kakashi-san was starting class. Savannah and Casey ran into the classroom at last second. Kakashi-san groans and says, "Will you two learn to be on time for once?"

" _Sorry_ , Kakashi-san.", says Savannah, flirtingly.

He rolls his eye and sighs. "What am I going to do with you kids...?"

Casey says through her munching on her potato chips, "Send us to boot camp!"

Naruko giggles before changing to an unsteady laugh.

I roll my eyes. "Kakashi. We need some excitement."

"Sierra. Your interpretation of excitement is-"

"Gross and highly inappropriate.", says Ross, who was behind me.

"Shut the hell up, Roth! My mind is too...twisted for _your kind_.", I snarl as I talked.

Ross growls and asks me, "Why are you so damn difficult?!"

"Why are you so dramatic, dammit!?"

Kakashi-san had to separate us and says, "Let's get class on with. Today, we'll go and continue our combat training."

"C-combat training?", stammers Naruko. "As in... _fighting_?"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Uzumaki?"

"Oh. No. I'm fine."

"She's from a bunny school, Kakashi.", says Savannah.

Katherine (or Kat, which she prefers) Inuzuka snickered while Shannon Aburame rolls her eyes through her shades.

"I'm from-"

"A sucky all-girl school.", I say.

"Ugh! You mean that stupid school next door?!", says Kat. "That school's the **worst**!"

"Remember we used to go there, Kat?"

"Aw, yea! I got expelled for something..."

"The wolf incident."

"Oh!"

Kat laughs wickedly while Shannon sighs. "Why on Earth would bring a _wolf_ to school?"

" _Because_ I'm all about that life!"

"Wolves are so not classy.", says Ross. He gets up and comes next to Kakashi-san. "Can we get this lesson done and over with...? I'm pretty sure that Naruko's life is as boring as this atmosphere. Some of us want to learn to be ninja, not clowns. This isn't a rodeo."

I stiff a yawn. Grace felt hurt. "You know I can change into a wolf, Ross."

"Oh. Must of slipped my mind."

"No, it **didn't**!"

They glare at each other.

"Oh, stop it, you idiots! You guys can play _Seven Minutes of Heaven_ later!", I scowl.

Grace glares at me as she turns into a monkey and grabs me by the ponytail.

"Lemme go, you stupid bitch!"

Kakashi pulls Grace off of me and she turns back. Growling at me, she says, "Outside, then."

"Outside is fine by me."

" _Outside_ is not an option. Line up!"

Kakashi goes to the blackboard and writes down whose paired up with who.

I got Naruko. She screams.

"Go easy on me, will ya?"

"Can't make no promises... _bunny_."

"I'm not a bunny!"

We stand in front of each other.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. GO!", says Kakashi.

Naruko was standing there, not knowing what to do. I hit her in the gut and push her to the ground. She runs away from me.

"You can't run! Naruko, you bunny!"

I chased after her.

"Look at the bunny run!", I say.

Naruko stops in her tracks and turns around. Storming after me, I stood there with a smirk...until she slaps me in the face!

"I'm. Not. A. _Damn bunny!_ "

I froze. I didn't know what to do. Did she just... _slap me_?! I never seen this side of her. And it was her _first day_!

Naruko gasps.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I glare at her for a moment before stiffing a giggle then burst out laughing. Naruko looks at me with worry.

"Mister Kakashi, sir...? I think I broke her."

"No. She's in a good mood. I think. You're good."

I skip towards her and kiss her cheek. Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, I laugh and say, "THAT WAS FUN! Yo, Kakashi bean! Let's do that again!"

Kakashi slowly says as he puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Maybe...you should sit down, Sierra."

"No WAY! I'm too pumped up right now!"

"After a slap to the face...?", Savannah says as she was coming towards me with Kat.

"Kick her ass, Sierra.", says Kat. "You need no slaps!"

"Right..."

I crack my knuckles and say, "You up for a challenge, Uzumaki?"

"No. No, I'm not! that was an accident!"

"What's the matter... _bunny_?"

Her lip was twitching. "Can you _please_...stop calling me bunny...?"

"Oh, look! I'm Naruko and I'm a _bunny_!"

I was hopping like a bunny in front of her with a smirk on my face.

She was growling. "Ok. I accept your challenge."

She tries to punch me, but I dodge and twist her arm. She tries to bite my arm. I stagger back with an "OW!" and growl.

"Bunny moves!"

"I'm not a bunny!"

Naruko punches me in the gut and elbows me on the back of my head. I fall to my knees and she grabs my ponytail and punches me in the gut again. I cough up a few spots of blood and look at her. Naruko throws me on the floor and kicks me in the leg. Kakashi pulls her away from me. "Enough, Naruko. She's had enough."

Naruko was breathing hardly and looks at me as I slowly get up and lean next to Kat.

Coughing up blood, I say, slowly, "You're...going...down. Next time!"

"Sierra, I-"

"Fuck off!"

Kat grabs me by the side and escorts me to the infirmary. Naruko looks at me with sadden eyes. Ross claps her on the back, saying, "Great job. Anything to get Sierra to shut up is okay in my book."

"I didn't mean it."

"Surreee, you didn't."

Darcy wraps her arm around Naruko's neck. "Wanna hang with us?"

"Um. Sierra doesn't like you."

"Who CARES? You kicked her _ass_! You're cool with us!"

Vanessa walks over with Seth and looks at her with her normal eye and red robotic eye. "I don't know, Rosetta...she's too...girly."

"Naw. She's cool. What'cha say, Naruko?"

Naruko looks at the fellow Titan members and says slowly, "Um...okay. You guys are nice people...I'm guessing."

"Great! We'll hang after school at my place!", says Darcy, with a wicked smile.

The Titans left. Naruko swallows and sighs.

"I hope that Sierra's okay..."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the door in the infirmary room. Kat stood at the edge, playing with her dark brown hair with the sides shaved, showing peach fuzz. Savannah, who came in later, was sitting on the edge of my bed with her legs crossed. My torso was bandaged along with my leg. I wince in pain as I try in move around. Savannah moves over but says, "Dude, don't move too much, okay?"

"I'm going to kill her."

"She didn't mean it."

"She's DEAD, Savannah!"

She tries to calm me down, but Kat says, "YOU can't get upset. You did call her 'bunny' one too many times."

"And you _did_ want an adrenaline rush.", Savannah agrees.

"I thought that you girls would AGREE with me."

Savannah blows and says, "We ARE on your side, okay? Just give her another chance."

"Fine..."

The bell rang. Savannah grabs my backpack and throws it over her shoulder. "Need any help getting up?"

I nod a bit.

"Kat."

"On it."

Kat gets one side of me and helps me up and carries me out of the room. When we were leaving school, I see Naruko with the Titan idiots. WHAT? Why was she talking with _them_! It was bad that she kicked my ass...which was fun. She's TALKING with my enemies! I see Ross with his arm wrapped around her neck, laughing with her. _Laughing_! He never laughed with me...I don't even remember him showing any emotion when he was me. Probably since I was drunk when we had our fling...

* * *

 _A Year Ago:_

 _I was opening my locker to get my bento box for lunch when a purple shadow was behind me. I scream and nearly hit him in the face, but luckily he ducked. He smirks and says, "Missed me."_

 _"Yeah, well. You shouldn't have scared me."_

 _"I apologize. Weren't you in an all-girl school in the beginning?"_

 _"Yeah, I hated it..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm a..."_

 _I stop at that word._

 _"You're what?"_

 _"I just hate it there."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Why do you have that hood on you?"_

 _"I like it. Is there a problem?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _I smile. I like him. He's like...me._

 _Not very social. Very...me._

 _"Wanna hang after school?", I ask._

 _The boy looks at me as he removes his hoodie, revealing his darkish purple spiky hair. I look at him and blushed. He looks at me._

 _"What?"_

 _"Um...I was asking you..."_

 _"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, sure. I liked that."_

 _"Okay."_

 _We smile and blush at each other._

* * *

I shake my head and storm over there.

"What the hell! You take my friend! Where...UGH!"

"Calm down, Sierra.", says Naruko. "They're cool. Maybe we can all go shopping together."

"No WAY am I EVER going ANYWHERE with THEM! They're _poison_!"

"Maybe it's YOU that's the poisonous one...!", snaps Naruko.

She shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry..."

I shake my head angerly and storm over to Ross, who was whispering to Grace and Darcy.

"How could you do this to me, Ross! HOW? And _you..._ DARCY! I'll kill you!"

I jump over to Darcy but Ross grabs me by the waist. He stares at his hands and looks at my face. Into my eyes. We blush and he removes his hands.

"Calm down, will you? Naruko's just being friends with us. Is that a crime?"

"Yeah...it is. I thought...I just...I don't even know! Ross. Did you even...li...never mind. Savannah, give me my bookbag."

"Are you sure?"

"I can **carry** it."

Savannah gives me my bookbag and I try to carry it, but I wince a bit. Savannah tries to help, but I put my hand up, indicating that I was fine, but was I?

Savannah leaves with Kat as they wave goodbye to me. I nod and smile. Naruko puts her hand on my shoulder. "I hope that we could still be friends..."

"I'll think about it."

I walk out of the school, but Ross grabs me by the arm.

"Ow."

"Sorry. Um...guys, go on without me, alright?"

They nod and leave with Naruko.

I look at him. "What?"

"Is it always going to be like this for us all of the time?"

"What the hell do you mean, Roth?"

"That. You being stuck-up and stubborn."

"I'm not-"

"Let me stop you there. Before you say anything. I know you're hurt, but think about it. I'm hurt too. YOU left me! You think I can recover from that? No, I hadn't. I'm still fucked up over it. That's why I'm so hostile towards you for a year. Look it. I apologize for that night, okay? Let me...just...fix us. Okay?"

I look at him in his eyes and look down at my feet. Blushing. "I'll think about it."

"Tell me. What happened?"

"I was drunk, I guess."

"I knew it. It was in your eyes. Your pretty eyes."

He puts his fingers under my chin and tickles me. I smile and hug him. "I missed you."

"Really?"

"Maybe...or I'm drunk again."

He chuckles and says, "Hope that you'll hang with us."

"Okay…but if your friends give any bullshit..."

"I'll make sure that they behave."

"We're...not getting back together, are we?"

"You don't want to?"

"It's just..."

Ross kisses my lips. I stare at him for a minute and say, "Ok...let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is _**she**_ doing here, ROSS!", screams Darcy.

I look at her and sneer.

"Peace offering?", says Ross.

"NO peace offering! Do you not know what she IS!?"

"I'M human, unlike YOU, who hates every living thing on planet Earth!", I snap.

"I **am** HUMAN!"

"Oh, really? You don't act like it!"

"That's because I don't have to be nice to scum like you!"

"YOU'RE the scum!"

"Shut up!"

I glare at her, then later calmed down when I see Ross and Naruko. Ross grabs a hold of me and says, "Look! We need to get over their damn prides and just calm down, alright!"

"You're fuckin' with her again?", asks Darcy.

"What kind of question is that, Rose?"

"I think that you like her again.", says Seth.

"Dude! I...I..."

I look at him and said, "Ross' feelings about 'us' are garbage to me. We hate each other still. He's trash..."

Ross glares at me, but calms down when he sees my smirk. He smirks and says, "Can we go now, Darcy?"

She sighs and says, " _Fine...!_ "

We all go to a small café and talked there...well. Not really talked. Mostly stare at each other. Glare, mostly. I whistle as I sip on my tea. Grace glares at me as she was holding on to Ross' arm.

I roll my eyes and look at Naruko, who was sipping on her tea shyly.

"So...", says Naruko as she tries to break the tension. "This is...fun."

Vanessa rolls her eye, flips her frizzy black hair back and says, "Your definition of 'fun' is...?"

"Um. Well..."

"Leave her alone, Einstein-ette...", says Ross. "She's keeping the peace."

"Not good enough."

Naruko gets done with her tea and says, "Let's go shopping!"

"Yeah!", I say, standing up. "Besides...you need new clothes."

Naruko looks at herself and sighs as she smiles.

As we threw away our stuff, we leave the café, Darcy and Grace bumping me as we go through the door. I sneer and sigh. Ross was behind me and I didn't want him to see me angry.

* * *

 _We left from the school and go over to Ichiraku's Ramen to eat again. I should've told him that I can **eat**! He was looking at me with wide eyes as he saw me with a mouthful of ramen in mymouth. I did a double-take and blushed. He chuckles and says, "You have a big appetite. Reminds me of my friend, Grace."_

 _"Oh my God, that gross green bastard..."_

 _"You **hate** everyone in school, don't you?"_

 _I shrug my shoulder and say, "Not everyone."_

 _He chuckles again and touches my dark bluish hair. I move my head to the side and say, "I don't really...let people touch me."_

 _"Oh. Sorry."_

 _"S'nothing. Don't take it personal."_

 _"I don't."_

 _We avoid looking each other in the eye for a while. After we get done eating, Ross pays for both of us and walks off before nodding goodbye._

 _"So...", I say as I twiddle my fingers. "What do you like?"_

 _"Um. Meditating. Therapeutic stuff, I guess."_

 _"Sounds boring."_

 _"Really...?"_

 _"Ummm..." I bit my lip. "No...I...uh..."_

 _"I'm making you nervous. I apologize. Lemme just...leave you alone."_

 _"NO!"_

 _He staggers back a bit. I calm myself down and say, "I mean, no. I'm sorry. Don't leave."_

 _"Okay...wanna hang out...?"_

 _"My house okay? I mean...IS my house okay...?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

* * *

I go to the store with the Titan bozos, looking at Ross, who was wrapped around Grace's arms. Her sleazy green arms. I sneer but I sigh to myself. Naruko was looking up and down the aisles. She sees a pink t-shirt and I say, "NO! Drop it, b... _Naruko_."

I DIDN'T want to call her 'bunny' again.

"What?"

"No pink."

"But-"

"No ifs, buts nor coconuts...EW! Did I just SAY that?"

"Haha! Serves you right."

I pinch her cheek and hug her tightly. "You little bitch...", I joke.

"Stop it...! I'll behave!"

"Good little...Naruko."

"Are you going to call me-"

"NO! No, no, I wasn't!"

"Yeah, you were.", says Darcy, coming towards me. "Call her bunny again, Uchiha."

"Shut up, Grayson!"

Ross gets into the middle of us and say, "Calm. Down."

I sneer and go off with Naruko, trying to steer her away from the pinkness.

"But, _Sierraaaa_! Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"Noooooo!"

"Stop it."

I look around me and saw a navy blue crop top. Picking up and tossing it to her, I say, "Put this on."

Naruko looks at it and sighs as she goes into the dressing room. I put my earphones on as I wait for her. Darcy bumps me, making me fall on my knees. I growl and throw a hanger at her head. Darcy turns and grabs the front of my shirt and brings me close to her face as she was sneering at me.

"Stop.". says Ross.

"Okay, Sierra. Check me out...", says Naruko, meekly.

She comes out with the navy crop top on and stands in front of me. "So...? Is it good...?"

It DID! The navy top fitted her and made her chest a bit busty...I was too busy staring at her chest that I shook my head and say, "Buy it. Now."

"Really...? Maybe I should-"

"Buy. It."

Naruko slowly smiles and takes me by the arm and drags me in the dressing room.

"Dude, why-"

"Be honest. Is it REALLY good? I mean...is it?"

"Why would I lie to you...?"

"Um. It's my first day and I feel like I know you already."

"Buy the damn top, will you?"

"Ok..."

She kisses my cheek and hugs me. "Thank you for being an awesome friend."

I was stiff at first, but later managed to wrap my arms around her torso. Without thinking...I kiss her.

Her eyes widen and slowly kisses me back.

There was a knock on the dressing room door. "Naruko, is that ratchet bitch messing with you?"

Darcy.

We come out and I say, "This 'ratchet' is on her best behavior. Are YOU?"

Darcy rolls her eyes as we all make our purchases and leave the store.

Ross smiles at me as he leaves with the Titans. I smile back but I can't tell him what happened between me and Naruko...not now.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruko wanted to come over to my house, but I was being hesitant about it, due to the fact that I was still thinking about Ross Roth.

I sigh and gave into her.

Naruko squeals as she hugs me too tightly and goes into my small house.

"Wow...your house is _cute_!", she says as she goes look around my small living room and sits on the big blue couch.

I smirk and roll my eyes as I sit next to her, turning on the television. "It's not cute. It's decent."

"Do you _always_ have to have a smart comment for everyone?"

" _Someone_ has to the _smart one_ around here, dear Naruko."

"Haha! Yeah."

"Want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks."

"Fuckin' sucks to be you then."

I get up to get some chips from the cabinets. Naruko manages to follow me and asks me, "Are you always a junk food junkie?"

"You REALLY asking me that question?"

I grab the chips and munch on them in her face with a glare in my dark eyes.

Naruko shrugs her shoulders. "Mind if I get a water?"

"Okay, I guess. It's a free-for-all in my house."

"Okay."

Naruko goes into my fridge and gets a bottled water and looks at my stuff.

"Um...you drink?", she asks me.

"What the hell are you..."

I stop. I look at what she was talking about. I slam the fridge door close and say, "It's nothing!"

"But-"

" _Nothing!_ "

"Sorry..."

"It's not mine; it's someone else's."

"Whose beer is it then?"

"S'none of your business, dammit."

"Sorry, Sierra.""Don't be, okay. Drop it. Please..."

"Alright..."

I go back into the living room as I grab a big green bowl and dump the chips in there. Naruko looks at me as I ate. She grabs a handful and eats them one at a time.

"Sierra...remember our kiss?"

I stop mid-chip and glare at her. "Shut up!"

"I was-"

"Naruko...don't mention it."

"You said that you were bi..."

"You feelin' something?"

"Um...probably. It was my first kiss."

"Lies. Boys probably fall head-over-heels for the pink bunny act."

"Yeah...but...I did go to an all-girl school..."

"Which sucked."

"The reason why I left was...I didn't really like the girls there. They were-"

"Bitchy."

She nods her head slowly. "Is it weird...? Me liking girls...?"

"No. You're a feminist. Like me.", I say as I smiled widely.

Naruko smiles too and kisses my lips. "What happened with you and Ross...if you don't mind me asking."

"We were too different."

"You guys don't seem different."

"We had a...'thing'. It didn't work out, so...yeah."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Ross seems nice."

"You wanna fuck him or something?"

Naruko nearly falls off of the couch.

"Why would I?!"

"You're talking like you want to..."

"I don't!"

"Surreeee...right."

Naruko smirks as she kisses me again. "You're such a cutie."

"Am I?"

We kiss again. "Of course...Ross never tells you that?"

"S-s-sometimes."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Um...I..."

She kisses me again.

I couldn't take it.

I take off my shirt and kiss her lips. She kisses my shoulder blades. I was hesitant to take off her shirt, so she takes it off and wraps her legs against my torso.

"Naruko...can we...?"

"What...?"

I was too busy thinking about Ross. "Um...stop it. This ain't you, you know."

"What _is_ me?"

"Um. A bunny?"

"Hmmph. I'm _your_ bunny." She kisses my neck and was about to take off my bra. I stop her.

"We should stop this...whatever this is."

"Isn't this what you wanted...?"

It WAS...

"Yeah...I...think that...I'm still in love with Ross."

"Really...?"

"I don't know myself..."

"You should be with him."

"NO! I want...to be with you."

"Are you-"

I had to shut her up. I kiss her lips and grab her arm. "Let's go upstairs..."

She looks me in the eye and smiles. "Ok..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I didn't want to go to school, but I knew that Naruko would be looking for me, and I couldn't avoid neither her or Ross forever. So, I told myself, "Fuck it." and went to school anyways. This time, I was dressed into black sweatpants and a comfortable neon blue t-shirt, saying _'Life's A Bitch.'_ I was in Iruka Sensei's room, and I sat in my usual seat, but Ross came in the room, with his hand laced in with Grace's...My heart drops and I slid in my seat, avoiding eye contact with them. He sits in front of me, which made things worse, and Grace kisses him on the cheek. I kind of knew that Grace liked him for a long time, but Grace takes things to the extreme with it. I roll my eyes and sat up in my chair. Ross looks behind him and sees me. We both blush; Ross clears his throat and says, "Hey."

I nod to him and say, "Hi."

Grace growls and says, "Don't talk to her, Ross! She's a-"

"Grace.", he says, calmly. "Just stop it; it's too early in the morning to be starting this crap."

"But, _Ross_...!", whines Grace as she was still holding his hand.

Luckily, before I was going to sock her in the damn mouth, Naruko comes, but she was sitting with Darcy and Vanessa! My mouth turns into the shape of an O and I scream in my mind.

 _Why was she sitting with THEM...? Especially DARCY!_

I slowly get up and go over to Naruko, slamming my palms onto her desk. "Hi, Naruko. Remember me? Sierra? Your _friend_?"

Naruko says, "Calm down. I'm just sitting with Darcy."

"Yeah, Sierra...", says Darcy, getting up and staring at me with her arms crossed. "Can she sit with us...?"

"No; no, she can't. Darcy, why do you fucking HATE me so much?!"

"You hurt Ross; of course, I'm gonna hate you. You mess with one of us..."

She was coming close to me now...and it was scary.

"You mess with all of us. Remember that."

Darcy sits back down and wraps her arm around Naruko's neck, thinking that'll it make me upset, but I knew her for too long to fall for her stupid games. I was too smart for that bullcrap. Naruko was sitting there...twiddling her thumbs...and it irked me. I go back to my seat before Ross was sitting next to me. Grace was too busy pestering Sid, touching his pink straight hair. Ear-length. Light green eyes. Sid growls and says to her, "Why are you more obnoxious than Sierra...?"

I look at him, but he ducks his head. "Sierra..."

"It's okay, Sid...It don't bother ME."

"I know what THAT means. Sarcasm's your quality."

"Do I 'scare' you or something? I remember last year after my breakup with Ross... _you was trying to..._ "

"Whatever _lie_ you're going to tell, we know how much of a liar you are."

"Sid, Sid, Sid. YOU are as much of a liar _I am_!"

Sid was turning red, but Ross grabs me by the arm, dragging me out of the room.

"Cool it, will ya?",says Ross. HE was the last one to talk.

"Why? Did you KNOW about Darcy coming at my THROAT? And what is with YOU and HER? HUH? What the fuck, dude?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Why can't you _behave...?_ And you KNOW how Grace acts!"

"I DO know..."

"What's with you anyway? You've been acting-"

"What? Like a bitch? I've realized that."

"I didn't say that."

"You're thinking it, are you?"

I let a tear drop. Ross's eyes soften and he holds my hands. I was going to take them back, but I didn't. Ross makes me look into his eyes as he cups my face.

"No, I'm not. You...how can I say it...? You have...a _special_ personality."

"'Special' is the word."

"You know what I meant."

"Do you like her...?"

"Who...? Grace? NO! Grace is...nice...but she...I don't know."

I nod. I feel like my heart was going to explode, but it didn't.

"I loved you, you know.", I say.

"I loved you, too. Do you regret leaving...?"

I back up away from him a little, my face stunned. Dammit! Why was I AFRAID?

"Sometimes...I wish I didn't play you...like that. But...I'm starting to have feelings for someone else."

Ross's grip falters and he frowns. "Who...? Do I know him...?"

I shake my head. I didn't want to tell him about last night. Honestly, _I_ was still confused about my relationship with Naruko. Was she avoiding me because she was experiencing the same thing that I'm experincing as well...? I tell Ross, "I'm still working on my feelings; I'm sorry, Ross."

I go into the classroom and sat with my head down. Being bothered by Savannah and Casey, they sit next to me and Savannah asks me if I was okay. I lean my head back as I groan. "My life is as defined on my shirt."

She looks at my shirt and laughs. "Your life ain't as complicated as mines. Being every inch like my pops. Such a drag." She fixes her jet-black long ponytail, for the Naras always have their hair pulled back into a ponytail, what for...I can't really say. I don't have a clue.

Casey, with her red cheeks painted in swirls, smiles at us as she was eating her potato chips. "She's suffering from Boy Syndrome."

I roll my eyes. "You two...are NOT helping."

They laugh while I complain. I spot Darcy whispering into Naruko's ear and she smiles a bit. I wonder what she was told. I hoped that it wasn't about me...it'll REALLY kill my mood. Naruko looks at me, blushes and wuickly looks away. My eyes look at her and stay there...until Savannah says, "Yo. Wat's up with you two? Are you still pissed at her for kicking your ass yesterday?"

"NO! And she _didn't_ kick my ass! She got lucky...!"

Savannah laughs at me while Casey chuckles. I lower my eyelids and sneer. I wished these two would shut up. I looked over at Naruko, Darcy and Vanessa. Vanessa had her arm around both Darcy and Naruko's necks and kisses both of them on the cheeks. I wonder if they were a thing...I didn't want to think about it too much. It'll make my stomach sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi's class was worst. I had to sit next to Ross and Grace since most of the spots were taken. Most to Grace's dismay, she didn't even bother me, surprisingly. My head was too busy throbbing from the Naruko situation. As I lay my head on the desk, I feel someone shaking me, so I growl to scare them and leave me the hell alone. They kept on shaking me, so I snap.

"Fuck off, will ya?!"

My cheeks turn red because it was Ross shaking me. I sink in my seat after I giggle nervously.

Ross pulls me back up and says, "Are you okay...?"

I nod but I wasn't sure about that.

"Lemme see your shirt?", he asks.

I look at him. Why did he want to see my shirt, then I realize the logo on it and laugh. I show him the logo and we laugh together.

My laugh dies down and I sigh. Ross looks at me and I look down, embarrassed. He chuckles and says, "You're a riot, you know."

"I didn't know I'm a joke to you."

"You know what I meant."

He frowns and said, "Dude. Chill out. We're in class."

As we look at each other, Kakashi comes into the room, stoic as usual.

His one eye moves from side to side as it was scanning the room and he says, "Welcome, class. I see that all of you are here."

He spots me and my shirt. Kakashi sighs and says ,"Only you, Sierra, would put on a shirt like that."

Though I would cast my smart ass remarks, my attitude was as sour as expired milk. I shrug and kicked my feet up on my desk, closing my eyes, for my head was still hurting, until I heard loud footsteps. Naruko was running into the classroom with Darcy on her tail, huffing as if out of breath when she put her hands on her knees.

"Sorry...we're late...sensei...", says Darcy, panting. "Iruka-San held us up..."

"He made us scrub the chalkboard for passing notes.", says Naruko, meekly.

Kakashi eyes the blonde and says, "Take your seats. But, I want the two of you separated from Sierra."

I loo up at the sound of my name.

Why did he want me separated from them..? Probably-

"Darcy, seeing that the two of you have problems..."

He looks at the both of us and it made me uneasy.

"It' best to stay away from each other; Naruko, on the other hand..."

Oh-no...

"Since that little episode the other day-"

"I DON'T need separation!", I yell out.

The whole class looks at me with sympathy and anger.

I groan and put my head, saying muffled, "Can we class done and fuckin' over with?!"

Kakashi sighs as the girls sat down far away from me, whispering as class started. My ears strained to hear every word. Ross was pulling me back, trying to get me to pay attention to Sensei, but I growl every time he tried to touch me. As class was over, I get up and leave with Ross following me from behind.

"Wait up, will ya?", he said.

I still walk off. I can hear him groan and say his magic words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I stand frozen and groan. "You butt! Lemme go!"

"Not until you talk to me!"

"Why should I? You hurt me!"

"Don't you mean YOU were the one that hurt me?!"

"That was a long time ago! Get with the future!"

He sighs and walks off, snapping his fingers.

I walk off, getting my lunch from my locker. Before I go off to the cafeteria, he says, "You'll come around sooner or later."


	8. Chapter 8

Eating alone in the cafeteria, I was greeted by Kat, Savannah and Casey with Shannon trailing behind them.

I force a smile. "Ah, my favorite people."

"Aw, thank you, Sierra!", says Casey as she sits down, falling for my act.

Savannah rolls her eyes. "Stop it, Si. We know you're feeling all types of down."

"Down? Down?! Who's down...? Not I."

"See,", laughs Kat. "You're doing that stupid thing you do when you're pissed."

"Don't know what you're blabbing about."

"Shut it, Sierra. What's wrong with you and Naruko?", asks Savannah, irritated by my slummy attitude.

"Naruko's hangin' with the Titan bozos."

" _SHE'S PULLIN' OFF A BENEDICT ARNOLD MOVE ON US?!_ ", says Casey loudly, her palms banging on the table. Making all of us sink into their seats.

Growling, Savannah yells, "Dammit, Casey, you're irritating as shit!"

Casey mocks her and says, "Naruko leaves us and you're mad at ME? Hmmph!"

I yell, "Knock. It. OFF! I'm **perfectly** okay!"

"Sure...", says Kat.

"Is all our focus on Naruko?", asks Shannon, irritated. "She's with the Titans. So what? It's not the end of the world."

"You've said the smartest thing ever, Shannon.", I said.

Shannon glares at me but calms down.

Naruko comes in the cafeteria with Darcy and Vanessa. She tries to wave at me but lowers her arm, following them. Like a shepherd does to a sheep. Sad as it was, I kind of feel bad for her. I treated her like garbage but I was only trying to be a good friend, though my feelings for her were...warped.

I sigh but I kind of felt better when she came over.

"Hey, Sierra. Hey, girls."

The girls left.

I blew a whistle. "Sucks, bunny."

"I missed you guys. I think that Darcy likes me...like that."

"Ew! Darcy...a lesbian? Gross!"

"I thought you were a feminist."

"Feminist is a strong word."

"You told me on my first day!"

"I'm...what you call...a _patriotic_ feminist."

"Oy vey…."

I laugh. Naruko joins me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Can I ask YOU why are you wearing that halter top?"

Naruko looks at her top and says, "You made me buy it!"

"I know! Heh."

Naruko throws a small piece of bread at me. We laugh but that moment dies as Darcy, Grace and Ross come to us.

"What the hell are you doing! You're with us, remember?", says Darcy.

"I want my friends back.", pipes up Naruko shyly.

I stand up. "Leave my friend alone."

"Says the person who hurt her."

"Says the _person_ whose using her."

"Darcy, stop!", says Naruko.

"No way! Remember when we kissed?"

"WHAT?", I scream.

Naruko turns red. "You kissed ME!"

My mouth flew open, but Ross was unfazed.

I couldn't take it.

My heart was hurting.

I leave the cafeteria.

* * *

 _"Your house is something. How come you live by yourself?"_

 _Ross and I were inside my house, and he was impressed._

 _"It's complicated."_

 _"It shouldn't be. It's like me and my friends. We all live with each other with no parents."_

 _I cringe at the word 'parents'._

 _"Are you alright?". he asks me._

 _"Peachy."_

 _Ross takes off his cloak, revealing his purple shirt and black jeans. My mind was blown when I saw him. I tried hard to contain myself._

 _"D...Do you...want anything...?"_

 _Ross sits on the comfy blue couch and says, "Maybe some water."_

 _"On it.."_

 _I almost stumbled on my feet. Growling, I go into the kitchen and open the fridge. Grabbing a water bottle, I close the fridge and scream when I was face to face with Ross, who was behind me._

 _"Sorry.", he says. "I was seeing if you were okay."_

 _" Of course I'm okay! Shit! I'm no stupid ass!"_

 _Ross stares at me. I couldn't tell if he was weird or what, but I'm irritated._

 _"Stop. Staring. At me! Why are you so-"_

 _"I like you."_

 _My heart sunk._

 _"What..?"_

 _"Is it wrong?"_

 _"Uh...no...I-uh...never had...a boy like me."_

 _"You learn something new..."_

 _I shrug and look down at my feet._

 _Ross takes the water out of my hand and opens the fridge to get something for me, but frowns at me. "You're an alcoholic. Not cute."_

 _He must of seen my beer stash. Shit..._

 _"It's not-"_

 _"Don't lie. Not cute either."_

 _"*Sigh*….it's to help me cope..."_

 _"With what?"_

 _"My...parents' death."_

 _Ross frowns harder. "I'm sorry. How'd-"_

 _I start to tear up a bit._

 _Ross hugs me and says, "Sorry for asking."_

 _"No one knows..."_

 _"Why don't you talk to people?"_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"You can tell me stuff...if you feel..."_

 _I kiss him._

 _He holds on to my shoulders. Then he kisses me again._

* * *

I punch someone's locker and I yell.

I cradle my hand and I sink to the floor.

"Why are you such a spazz?"

I turn to see Ross, upset, coming my way.

I ignore him but the pain was killing me!

He comes by me and sits next to me, holding on to me.

"I though you like Grace..."

"Grace is a nuisance."

"You two seem cuddly."

"No, we're not. She does this to upset you...besides...she's not you."

"What do you-"

"I _mean_ that you're better."

I grab him and kiss him. "I miss you..."

Taking his hood off, he smooths his hair and kisses me back. "I hope that you say that..."

We kiss and I lay my head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

_It has been at least six weeks into our relationship and they were THE best six weeks in my whole lifespan! I never knew that one person, one GUY to be exact, can make a girl feel so special in her life! Is that what love does to people? If that is, then I wanna be fuckin' happy all of the fuckin' time! It was Saturday night and me and Ross were snuggling in my bedroom. I kiss his mouth and climb on top of him, letting him play with my hair, though I don't let people touch me. Ross was different from other people, though. He knew me more than I knew myself, actually. As we were kissing, I thought of something. I get up and fixed my tight black skirt so I could go downstairs. When I got back, I held up two bottles of beer, smiling at him._

 _"Wanna play 'Never Have I Ever'?", I ask._

 _Ross frowns. "No. Not when there's alcohol involved."_

 _"C'mon, Ross. Take a risk for once in your life."_

 _Ross was hesitant. I was feeling his arms and cuddling him, making him change his mind. Though he didn't like it. I pour two shot glasses and I went first._

 _"Never have I ever...made enemies in school..."_

 _We both drunk our shots and I refilled the cups._

 _"Never have I ever...liked someone."_

 _We both drunk again, but I saw Ross looking at me with light eyes._

 _"What?", I ask._

 _"Who do you like?", asks Ross._

 _"Well...I like you."_

 _"Before me."_

 _"Umm..."_

 _How can you tell someone you like boys and girls? He wouldn't understand. NOR would he like me._

 _"Sierra."_

 _"I USED to like someone, but it was a phase. No worries."_

 _"Wait. Didn't you used to go to an all-girl school...?"_

 _"He was a neighbor."_

 _"Oh. I was going to think-"_

 _"I'm NOT who you think I am, ok! Can we..."_

 _I take the beer bottle and drunk about half of it. Ross was about to stop me, but I kiss him._

 _"Ross, be with me. I need someone..."_

 _Ross looks at me then takes a swig of beer and kisses me passionately. He holds on to my waist and brings me on top of him, kissing my neck and shoulders._

 _After a few minutes of drinking, we were giggling, watching crappy television. Drunk as we were, I kiss Ross's neck and say, "I love you..."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _"I never felt this way about someone before..."_

 _I felt on his face and kissed him._

 _Ross was kissing me back and put his body on top of mine and took off his shirt, showing his skinny figure. I feel on his chest and kiss it. He takes off my shirt and I didn't stop him, since we were both drunk. He kisses my chest and I was trying to take off my skirt but he does it for me. As he was taking off the rest of his clothes, he puts on a condom and motions me to come to him as we had **unforgettable** sex. His body on top of mine as he was making me scream while my nails were scratching his back. _

_The next morning, I had a MAJOR headache, but Ross was taking aspirin. He makes me tea. I thank him as we were in the kitchen. Ross kisses my temple and I moan._

 _"Headache?", asks Ross._

 _I nod slowly._

 _"Me and my fuckin' actions."_

 _Ross chuckles and says, "Now you know for next time."_

 _"Yea."_

 _Ross sits next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "How was it...? You know. The-"_

 _"Fine; fine. It was fine."_

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _"I have a damn headache, you idiot."_

 _I didn't mean to say that…!_

 _"Why are you so angry?"_

 _I wanted to apologize, but my bad mood was taking over._

 _"Why are you asking questions early in the damn morning?"_

 _Shit...! Why did I say that...?_

 _Ross growls and says, "Sorry if I'm a damn nuisance."_

 _My eyes were slowly closing and I rest my head on the coffee table. Ross gets up and goes upstairs._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Finding my clothes. Since you don't want to be bothered."_

 _No...! Come back and bother me!_

 _"Who fuckin' says you're bothering ME? Sheesh, you're such a baby!"_

 _I scream as my headache got worse._

 _Ross rolls his eyes and got his clothes to change into, which he used his powers to, and heads out the door._

 _"Hope you don't have your ass hit when you leave!", I yell._

 _Ross comes back and says, "You're a bitch!"_

 _"Wah-wah! You're a fuckin' drama queen! Go fuck someone who cares!"_

 _"I did! But, apparently, she was **using me the whole time**!"_

 _"No one said you had to!"_

 _Ross rolls his eyes. "Save me the sob story, Sierra! You're a bitch and you're desperate! Stay away from me..."_

 _Ross slams the door and I lay my head on the table again, not to be disturbed._

* * *

After school, I got my stuff out of my locker and carried my bookbag and left. Naruko, who saw me, tried to wave at me, but I ignored her. I knew she was there; I was too pissed off at her. Why would she do this to me! Did she like Darcy better? Was I a PAWN to her? Now, I knew how Ross felt. Naruko grabs my arm and turns my whole body around.

"I was waving at you!"

"I know."

"You...did? Then, why did you ignore me?"

"I'm still pissed at you. You kiss me then make friends with my enemy and kissed HER? How the hell could YOU, out of all people, DO THAT to me?!"

"You manipulate people all the time and you get mad at people who hurt YOU! Call that being karma!"

"So, you kiss Darcy to teach me a **lesson**?!"

"No, Darcy kissed ME. I don't know if it was to piss you off or if she likes me. Either way, she's...weird and mean."

I shake my head and walk off. Naruko follows me and says, "I'm sorry, Sierra. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know. I'm just the new girl!"

I glare at her.

"Why are you here anyway...? You never told me why you left your old school."

Naruko looks around her. Then, her feet. Then, at me.

Something was wrong.

"Naruko..?"

"Look. I left because I want to. To make a change in my life. Is that OK with you? Miss I Want Everything Little Thing To Go My Way?!"

I glare at her.

"I don't want my way ALL the time!"

"YEA, you do. You want everyone to cater to you and you blow up in everyone's face when something doesn't go right! Why do you think everyone is distant from you...? Sierra, we love you, but you need to work with us. Ross STILL loves you! He wants to make things right with you! _I_ _want make things right with you!_ "

I look at Naruko and rubbed my neck.

She holds my hands and kissed me.

I look at her, but stepped back.

"You want to know the truth about me, Sierra? The _real_ reason I left is because they kicked me out! They kicked me out because I'm gay...they JUDGED me for being gay! I admit it, Sierra! I'm gay! You're happy, now? Maybe NOW you'll stop calling me a damn bunny all the time! Maybe you can-"

I kiss her, and pulled away.

"Now, you understand how I feel.", I say. "People here won't judge us for being gay..."

"Wait, you're gay?"

It was a dude's voice.

Shit. Ross.

I turn to face him, his eyes glaring at me.

"You hid the fact that you're gay from me? You coulda told me that...! I don't judge people..."

"You judge me all the time!"

"Yeah, because you always stoop to Grace's level..."

"She starts it."

Ross, without his signature cloak, comes to me and kisses me.

"If you want to be with Naruko, I won't judge you. Ok?"

I look him in the eyes and say, "I'm sorry..."

I kiss him for the last time and hugged Naruko.

We kiss and I held Ross's hand.

"Thanks, Ross. I didn't think that you'd like me if you found out I was bi."

Ross nods and kisses me before handing me off to Naruko, who kisses my lips and we go to the mall to hang out.

I'm sure that the rest of the Titans were ancient history since I've not heard from them.

 **The End!**


End file.
